meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA: R 003 Janis and Aziz Pt. 1
7:39:30 PM Janis: Ok, last time Janis was off to find Bell. Could we say she found Aziz instead? 7:39:58 PM Aziz: I am cool with that, as long as nobody else has a problem with it 7:40:15 PM Valeria: Sounds good! 7:40:21 PM Quill: Nation, as ever, is silently watching EVERYTHING. 7:40:43 PM Janis: Janis runs into Aziz. "Hi Aziz. ...Aziz! You do fashion and stuff!" 7:41:22 PM Aziz: Aziz blinks. "I... yes, that is a thing I do. Frequently, even. Did you... require fashion and stuff?" 7:41:59 PM Janis: "Yes. Do you know Drow fashion?" 7:43:38 PM Aziz: "...not... intimately? I have read a few things, and I had a few, shall we say, 'exotic customers,' in the past, but... my primary clientele back home was surface-dwellers. Did you have a particular idea in mind?" 7:45:24 PM Janis: "...sort of...but not really. I was talking to Bell a while back and she said that people can find outfits to make them more confident. So, I thought I'd find something for Mal to help him. ...like, not magically, like...just a good outfit." 7:45:51 PM Janis: "But I don't actually know what drow wear...aside from...like...what he and his grandmother already wear." 7:46:22 PM Quill: (That seems out of character. Shouldn't Janis want magical clothing from Aziz that will slowly turn Mal into Gollum or something, basically?)) 7:47:19 PM Janis: (( :P )) 7:47:55 PM Janis: ((You know, she orders one magic artifact of doom and that's who she is forever!)) 7:48:21 PM Janis: "...at first, I was gonna go to Bell, cause she's elven so...maybe she knows." 7:49:17 PM Valeria: ((And wears more.)) 7:49:30 PM Janis: ((True)) 7:51:16 PM Aziz: Aziz shakes his head. "Most surface elves don't know much about drow fashion. The two cultures tend to avoid each other in my experience." He pulls out a dusty old book of clippings and sketches, flips to a blank page, and starts sketching. "So. Clothes for a male drow. He wants something to give him confidence? How much confidence does he have in his own appearance?" 7:51:53 PM Janis: "Um...I didn't really...*ask* him. I was thinking it'd be more of a surprise." 7:52:28 PM Janis: "But he doesn't feel very confident about himself, at all." 7:52:47 PM Janis: "At least...I'm fairly sure. He told me he was ugly." 7:53:56 PM Aziz: Aziz nods, deep in thought actively talking to Valeria in the other window. 7:54:05 PM Janis: (( lol )) 7:59:58 PM Aziz: ...does Mal have a favorite color? 8:00:59 PM Janis: ((Now it's my turn to message Valeria)) 8:03:01 PM Aziz: Aziz is beginning to sketch out what looks like a slightly modified tuxedo. The jacket has longer tails, the vest is slightly thinner, and the seams look like they're gilded - but at its core, this is definitely a tuxedo. 8:04:04 PM Janis: "...um...he wears his gray robes...I think that's like a uniform though." 8:04:25 PM Aziz: ...I wonder if anyone has ever asked him if he has a favorite color. 8:04:56 PM Janis: "...I shall get back to you on some of this." 8:05:08 PM Quill: (Isk knows.)) 8:05:29 PM Janis: ((...does Isk think it's blue?))\ 8:05:33 PM Quill: (Isk knows everyone's favorite color.) 8:05:57 PM Aziz: Aziz has an idea. "Nation? Can you do me a favor?" 8:06:08 PM Quill: Nation: ... possibly. 8:06:24 PM Aziz: You have illusion projectors throughout the ship, correct? Do you have any in my workshop? 8:06:53 PM Quill: Nation: Not imbedded. It's still a new room. 8:07:36 PM Aziz: If I brought a mannequin to a room where you have a projector, could you project a very basic illusion of Mal over it so I have something to work with? I want to start prototyping. 8:07:38 PM Quill: Nation: I'm sure we can set up a portable projector in there, though. 8:08:36 PM Janis: "...if we ask Val, do you think he'd model for you? I mean...he's a shapechanger, so it'd probably be easy for him." 8:08:52 PM Aziz: I... doesn't that seem a little racist? 8:09:21 PM Aziz: Aziz even after all this time still has no idea how to address etiquette with a shapeshifter 8:09:42 PM Janis: "...is it?" 8:09:45 PM Quill: Nation: It's easy enough to get a projector set up in the workshop. 8:10:09 PM Aziz: Let's do that, then. Where can I pick up a projector from? 8:11:05 PM Quill: Nation: I'll have one set up momentarily. 8:11:23 PM Aziz: Aw, thank you. You didn' have to go to the effort, I could've done it. 8:12:16 PM Quill: Nation: Eh, it's not difficult, and you've done quite a bit to help with the repairs. Your workshop is a good place for one anyway. 8:13:43 PM Janis: "Thanks Aziz." 8:13:58 PM Aziz: Aziz shakes his head. "It's no great effort. I've been looking for a new project anyway." 8:14:43 PM Quill: Before long, you get the projector set up in the workshop. At it's most basic level, you can use it to project a Silent Image within the confines of the room. 8:17:41 PM Janis: Janis sees the Tux. "Um, that's nice, but I kind of thought I'd get him something he could wear...like...around." 8:18:02 PM Janis: "Usually, when we go to the fancy party stuff, we get stuff given for us." 8:18:45 PM Aziz: I don't make uncomfortable outfits. You'd be surprised how comfortable a well-tailored suit can be. 8:19:54 PM Janis: "Oh...ok. I guess that'll work. ...um...shouldn't it have...pants?" 8:20:29 PM Aziz: Aziz uses the projector to portray a rough illusion of Mal's head, torso and arms over the mannequin. "...Nation, can you take a quick peek and make sure I have the skintone and eye color correct?" 8:22:20 PM Quill: Nation: ... I am not the entity you want to ask about that sort of thing. I can barely tell you two apart. 8:22:36 PM Janis: "It looks right to me." 8:22:38 PM Aziz: Aziz stops dead in his tracks. "...really?" 8:22:51 PM Aziz: I figured your sensor suites had a better grasp of visual light. 8:24:48 PM Quill: Nation: Oh, sure, but the signifiers that actually differentiate you are less obvious to me. I mean, I can tell you apart by other means, but visually, I usually stop paying attention beyond 'fleshy bipedal humanoid'. 8:25:32 PM Aziz: Ah. Here I was wondering if I should start wiring together a photometer for your sensor array. 8:25:35 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs. 8:26:25 PM Aziz: Anyway. Janis, for your earlier question, drow don't... wear pants. Something about the heat in the Underdark - they're used to desert-like heat, so they tend to wear looser, more flowing outfits. It's entirely likely Mal has literally never worn pants in his entire life. 8:26:52 PM Janis: Janis blushes. "That's...ok. Good to know." 8:29:57 PM Aziz: Is there any way you could discretely find out his house color? They have some... unusual customs regarding outfits and their house's official colors. I don't want to start him off on the wrong foot when he encounters other drow. 8:30:17 PM Janis: "I can totally do that." 8:30:27 PM Janis: Janis gives him a thumbs up 8:32:31 PM Aziz: Aziz nods and starts working with a pattern of old mueslin, tracing it out with charcoal on a large swath of 'scrap' fabric, making adjustments for size. 8:33:05 PM Janis: "Thanks again, Aziz. I will get you all the information soon." 8:34:04 PM Aziz: "No trouble at all. Once you have that information, I should have this done... oh, probably the next day." 8:34:34 PM Janis: Janis nods. "Got it, awesome!" And she leaves. 8:34:48 PM Janis: Janis will go find Mal if Leni is up for it.